Tsuna's Adventure's in Middle School
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Tsuna attends the prestigious Namimori Middle School stuck in the middle of nowhere. Let's just hope this goes well.
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada: Art Class

**Tsuna's adventure's in Namimori Middle School**

**By: Klutzilla01**

_Disclaimer: Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Not me. I'm just using the characters, names, and relationships for my own self satisfactory._

Warning: Uh... Bad language and um... bad grammar.... I guess. I don't know LOOK AT IT YOURSELF AND BE THE JUDGE! D:

**Dedicated to: Yullen Enthusiast, heh, she edited this. Happy belated birthday! **

--

Chapter 01: Tsunayoshi Sawada: Art Class; Division: Sculpting and Painting; Category: Ceramics and Murals

My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada; or just Tsuna for short. I go to the prestigious Namimori middle school on an art scholarship.

Namimori gathers people from all over Japan that have a special talent in something. It's an escalator school that goes from Pre-K to university; all of which have a high education. Since everyone in middle school and up have a scholarship in one thing, Pre-K and grade school children are for parents who actually have to _pay_ the tuition, and when the kids get a scholarship in something, they can go to Namimori middle school. If they don't, then...

They can no longer attend Namimori (Talk about being picky.... But there still are quite a few students)

But in my personal experience; ANYBODY can attend Namimori really. I mean, **I **got in and well... damn! I knew, my parents knew, my relatives knew, the whole student body and staff KNEW that I would never make it into Namimori middle school. But, by some weird miracle, then I got an art scholarship, I remember the graduation ceremony like it was yesterday....

--

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, congratulations on getting the athletics scholarship in Sports; you have now graduated from Namimori grade school to Namimori Middle school!" the announcer (This guy hates me by the way. I think it's because I'm so dame...) boomed in the mike, shaking the smiling boy's hand in a proud manner. _

"_Okay, now, the final lucky kid that gained a scholarship is..." the announcer looked at the paper in his hands with an eager face; before it dropped._

"_....I'm sorry but, are you sure this isn't a mistake?" He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes repeatedly then looked at the sheet again. After realizing he wasn't going crazy he turned to another staff member that had looked at it previously. The staff's face had been dreary for the entire ceremony (which was weird mind you) and shook his head at the announcer. "I asked the head chairman himself and he had said that there was no mistake." was the man's reply._

"_...." The announcer began to frown deeply before emitting a grave sigh. "Alright then," he grumbled. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he began, "Congratulation's on getting an art scholarship on Painting, and sculpting; you have now graduated from Namimori grade school to...." he heaved another sigh before continuing. "...Namimori... middle school...." _

_Silence...._

_I stood up from my seat and raised my hand. "Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the announcer asked while rubbing his temples. _

"_I'm sorry, but you're making a grave mistake." I told him._

_He just nodded his head. "I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know..." _

_--_

A great big scuffle erupted at that moment with angry yells and multiple phone calls to the dean's office. But everything was confirmed, and soon, I was wearing the very prestigious uniform only the best of the best could wear.

I felt like I cheated my way in here.

But so far, I've been able to pass by in the school with no problems actually, and I do like art a lot.

So I guess life isn't so bad.

Then, everything changed when I was confronted in the art room by two of the _best _students who've gotten a scholarship.

--

It was the first Monday of June when it happened.

I was alone in the dusty art room, working on a mural that was due next week. The theme I had to do was 'Positive and Negative', and I had an idea of what to do but every time I picked up my brush to do something about it, I'd drop it and then wallow in self-pity at my lack of inspiration.

It's hard being an art student.

After picking up and dropping my brush for the hundredth time that day, I decided it would be best if maybe I just do what Reborn-Sensei told me to do when I'm stuck.

(And just so you know, Reborn-sensei is my art teacher. He teaches me all of the art subjects in here, although, mostly it's just Ceramics and Murals, he also teaches me painting, shadings, sketching, etc. from time to time. Reborn-sensei is also my language Arts teacher... It's pretty cool but... I wish we'd stop reading Edgar Allen Poe poems..... They're so depressing... I mean, whatever happened to Dante or Robert Frost or Emily Dickinson? I mean gees, Sensei! You're so depressing!! Teach me something happy for once you stupid sadist!!! D:)

I picked up my brush and laid down on the floor; spreading myself out and closing my eyes. I decided to let my imagination run wild, focusing my thoughts on the fleeting and ignored ones I would often conjure without realizing it.

_I wonder who my roommates would be if I had any?_

_The mural should probably have a splash of red and blue somewhere..._

_Plus and minus is Positive and Negative right? _

_Kyoko-chan looked really cute today! Just like always!_

_I'm such a loser... No, I did not just realize that, I've always known! _

_If Reborn saw me now, I bet he'd kill me! _

Yeah, these were the things I would think of.

As I played with the random ideas in my heads, I didn't notice the sound of the sliding door open until the crinkling of newspapers alarmed me. It must be Reborn!

I quickly shot up and clutched my brush tightly. "I-I'M SORRY, REBORN-SENSEI! I-I WASN'T SLEEPING, HONEST! I WAS THINKING! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, THINKING!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO THINK OF SOMETHING WITH NO INSPIRATION AT ALL!!! Well, I'm sure you do but THAT'S NOT MY POINT!!! Pl-PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME!!" I yelled and starting bowing profusely.

When nothing happened for about five minutes, I slowly stopped bowing and opened my tightly shut eyes. When I did, I sighed in relief. It was only two guys from the sports and mathematic branches... wait....

SPORTS AND MATHEMATICS!!??!?!?!?

I backed into the wall with a hard thump. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHY IS THERE TWO STUDENTS FROMT THE MATHEMATICS AND SPORTS DIVISIONS IN THE ART ROOM!?" I yelled out in confusion. The one in sports laughed a little.

"Gokudera and I were just wondering around!" He laughed and took a few more steps to me. "Oh, are you the only art scholar here?" He asked ad he stopped a small ways away from me and the wall.

I nodded cautiously. Sports and mathematic students usually trash this please whenever no one is around so only art scholars and staffs are allowed entryway here. I even have my own custom made key.

"I see!" he laughed once more before stretching out his hand to me. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi of the Sports division; Baseball! And you are...?" he trailed off expecting me to answer.

I gulped a bit before hesitantly grasping his hand with mine. "Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Sculpting and painting divisions', Ceramics and Murals..." He began shaking our hand enthusiastically. "It's very nice to meet you, Sawada!" He said before letting go of my hand.

"Hey Gokudera, why don't you introduce yourself?" Yamamoto hollered to his companion. The boy snorted but introduced himself anyways "Gokudera Hayato of the Mathematics divisions; all categories." He said. I gaped. Did he say _all_ categories? "A-All categories!?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah? What of it?" he said crossly. I walked up to him and stared into his eyes (it was a very daring move that I don't usually make) not caring if he was uncomfortable or what. "T-that's so cool!" I exclaimed. He blushed and looked away. "N-Not really." He mumbled

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it really IS awesome!" I said. It's hard enough to get a scholarship in one category, but for _all?_ He must've been a genius!

He coughed some more before scratching the back of his head. "W-Well, you must be pretty amazing to be the only art scholar here." He returned. I just shook my head.

"Actually..." I trailed off a bit before I shook my head. He probably doesn't really care. That's when I remembered something. "Hey, w-wait a minute!!" I turned to Yamamoto and backed from Gokudera, switching my attention from the two. "How did you two even get in here!? Only Art students and the art staff have the key's to get in here!! I'm also pretty sure I locked the doors when I came in too!" I pointed at the both of them at the same time and glared.

I saw Yamamoto scratch the back of his neck and Gokudera cough a little. "S-Sorry, we kind of... _broke _the doors..." He gave me a sheepish smile and I gaped at him. "You broke them....Y-You _**BROKE**_ them!?" I yelled.

"We just assumed this place was abandoned." Gokudera answered looking away uneasily. I stared at the two in disbelief for several awkward minutes before breaking down and dropping to the floor in anguish.

"N-No way..." I mumbled, Crud. Reborn-sensei is going to _kill_ me. I began to hit the ground in frustration yelling out No repeatedly. I didn't care if the other two thought of me as insane; I'm dead! I'm gonna die no question's asked!

"Sa-Sawada...?" Yamamoto asked nervously trying to touch me. That's when I suddenly remembered my 'not-even-started-with' mural of positive and negative. Immediately I stood up and walked to the wall I was told to paint on. It was blank, and white... What the _Frick _am I suppose to do? I started to pull at my hair and scream in aggravation.

"HHHIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!!!!?????" I yelled and began kicking the wall, hoping to the GOOD GRACIOUS GUY IN BOXERS UP IN THE SKY that inspiration will hit my foot and travel to my brain. Now, in my source of panic I'd totally forgotten about the pair behind me and well, the rest of the world until I heard the loud booming of Yamamoto.

"SAWADA!!!" He boomed and I turned around with tears in my eyes. But then they widened and I gasped. "We're really sorry we distressed you like that but..."

"W-WAIT, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA, DON'T MOVE!!!" I yelled and got my paints and brushes ready. They stayed where they were and stilled looking at me warily. "S-Sawada?" they both asked in unison. "J-Just stay there please!" I pleaded them and mixed the big brush I had with the red color. I climbed up the ladder and connected the paint covered end with the plain white wall, beginning my grand mural in excitement.

"This might take a while" I told them without looking back. "So if you could please, lean back on the wall behind you as casually as possible then please, do so." I told them.

Finally I turned to look at them.

Gokudera leaned back on the doorframe; arms crossed and head slightly down, green eyes looking critically at me. Even when he was casual, he looked scary and angry.

Yamamoto was slightly opposite, leaned back on the chalkboard, hands in his pockets, and a lazy grin plastered on his face. His head was tilted upwards slightly as his chocolate brown eyes stared straight into my own.

Blue and red

Rain and Storm

Positive and Negative

Negative and Positive

Perfection

I quickly turned around, not caring on how the ladder tilted back a bit on my sudden action. It went back into place anyways.

I returned to the mural, the images I saw forever to be stuck in my head until I let it out on the wall.

And it stayed like this for hours.

--

Once I was satisfied, I climbed off the ladder tiredly, putting down all of the messy art utensils I had. I marveled at my creation happily. It took up the entire wall but that was okay. "Reborn would be so proud." I told myself and wiped some sweat from my brow.

I turned around happily, expecting them to not be there. Yamamoto was sitting down looking at me in mild surprise, while Gokudera was at the chalkboard making up and solving random math problems.

Obviously they were bored.

"I-I'm surprised you guys are still here..." I said gaining their attention. "Well, you did tell us to stay here." Yamamoto said, getting up.

I nodded and bowed respectfully to them. "Thank you..." I mumbled blushing. "Umm, i-if you want, you can leave now, you've done a lot already so, uh... yeah..." I bowed once more out of respect waiting for them to leave.

"So you're asking us to stay for five hours, and now you're kicking us out?" Yamamoto joked. But, well, I took it seriously. "N-NO! O-of course not it's just, I'm sure you guys are bored right now..." I began to fidget nervously. I felt awkward.

Yamamoto laughed and waved it off. "On the contrary, I'm actually quite interested." He looked at me seriously, although the smile he wore and the small glint also gave him a mischievous air.

"We can come back, right?" Yamamoto asked, motioning both him and Gokudera.

Gokudera grunted. "I don't really care." He said and began erasing the chalkboard. I coughed a bit. "Uh...." I didn't want to answer him so instead, I turned around and bended over to pick up newspapers.

"Well, as long as you're here, then please help me clean up, I guess." I didn't want to see they couldn't. I found that kind of rude... (As Reborn-Sensei always said; the art room is a holy place for artist, other shitty people don't belong here.) I heard a shuffling of steps and the crinkling of newspapers.

I guess they really will help.

That's... good. I sighed in relief as the three of us continued to clean up; I wonder if this makes us friends?

--

A/N: Crap, I should be working on my other stories..... Uh.... yeah.

Thanks To: YULLEN ENTHUSIAST: For reading, editing, and fixing my first chapter in this story. You're so awesome. ;_;

Thank you to everyone that read this too; I feel so honored.

I'll explain more of the system later...

OMAKE:

When the three had finished cleaning, Tsuna finally decided to tell them that important thing. "Um, y-you guys?" Tsuna nervously began, gaining the two's attention.

"Yeah, Sawada?"

"What, Sawada?"

"U-Uh, well, I-I guess you guys can come over if you want but... if you do, please come through the window!" Tsuna bowed in immediate apology.

"Why?" they asked in unison. Tsuna gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Umm, that is..." He didn't think they would ask (Since he was too stupid to think about it) "R-Reborn-Sensei... he... he doesn't really... **like** the people outside of the art class... In fact, you could say he **loathes** them- especially those in the Athletic and academics class, particularly Sports and mathematics..."

They stared at him. "...If you come through the obvious front door, he will kill me and you two." Tsuna summarized.

"Oh, I see. Strict guy?" Yamamoto asked.

"You don't know the half of it..."

OMAKE END


	2. Hayato Gokudera Academics Class

**Tsuna's adventure's in Namimori Middle School**

**By: Klutzilla01**

_Disclaimer: Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Not me. I'm just using the characters, names, and relationships for my own self satisfactory._

--

Chapter: 02: Hayato Gokudera; Academics Class; Math Division; All Categories

I grew up in the mafia when I was younger.

I remember as a kid caring about only one person.

And that was the beautiful Onee-san that was my piano teacher.

Kind, smart, elegant, and motherly; the sweet Onee-san was the most precious person in my life.

But suddenly, she stopped coming; it was the day after I told her how I alienated I felt in the family as well as my birthday. Thinking she had become fed up with me; I got depressed.

Then I became seven; and after listening into some maids, I realized something unexpected, hurtful, yet relieving.

The beautiful Onee-san was my mother...

You could imagine how elated I felt...

And how horrible it turned when I heard the rest...

"It's such a shame though, she dying in that accident. Poor girl."

"I know; do you think it could've been suicide?"

"That's what the police thought, but then they found a little present for Gokudera-sama so they ruled it as some sort of accident."

I immediately ran out of that horrible mansion; cursing at anything I could, my father, my mother, my sister, the servants, and everything else having to do with my family.

As I grew up, I was tossed among different families; none of them wanting me because of my background. Finally, I was tossed over to the Vongola; and I became a legend as the 'Smoking bomb Hayato'.

But the ninth was too kind, and sent me to Japan to study. I feel so grateful to him; allowing me to participate in such events...

Then I find out, that he actually wants me to 'watch over' his young grandson.

A boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

I quickly accepted the terms, thinking he was just like the ninth. But when I saw him; he was nothing but a weak and scrawny boy, not worth much.

How could I possibly get into protecting him?

_When he was nothing but a weakling?_

--

I guess it's been three weeks now since I met Yamamoto and Gokudera, and every day they'd come to the art room where it all began. Whether it is for lunch or just to talk, they're always there.

But today, when I entered that one art room of many, I only saw Gokudera.

Well this would be awkward then.

I nervously walked up to the tall boy with an uneasy expression. "G-Good afternoon, G-Gokudera-san..." I said shakily stopping a few feet in front of him. He grunted, looking out the window, at least he acknowledged my presence...?

As I had predicted, there was an awkward silence. I coughed and scratched the back of my head while Gokudera took out a cigarette.

My eyes widened at what I was seeing. Before he could even flick on his lighter, I slapped his cigarette out of his hands.

"Don't smoke!" I yelled at him, staring straight into his eyes. After a few seconds, my actions sunk into my system and I quickly backed off.

"U-Uh.... umm... well, I mean, i-it's bad for your health and stuff..." I offered lamely. He just stared at me with wide eyes his mouth closed as everything was silent. I scratched my cheek awkwardly. "I-I..."

"...T-Thanks for...caring....Sawada..." He mumbled and looked in the other direction. "Uhh... Y-Yeah... sure..." The awkwardness continued on as the two of us stayed quietly.

This was when I realized the importance of Yamamoto's presence.

"Umm, I've got this project to finish so... if you plan on staying then you can watch me...work on it..." Oh god that sounded boring... But to my surprise, Gokudera agreed to it, settling over into the corner near the window.

I felt nervous with him there. In fact, I was so nervous that I couldn't really concentrate on molding the clump of clay I had.

As I tried to make the deformed gray bundle of.... stuff (I am SO uncreative with words) into something remotely pretty, we let the silence hang around.

Dear god this was killing me.

I walked up to him; still massaging the clay in my hands; and watch his eyes stare up at me questioningly. We stared at each other for a few long seconds before I just plopped down in front of him. He looked at me weirdly occasionally letting his eyes look this way and that to find the cause for my sudden behavioral change.

I sucked up some air before letting it out. Then I smiled (and it was a pretty awkward and forced kind). "This is awkward, isn't it?" I said bluntly catching the foreigner off guard.

"H-Hah?" Gokudera looked down at my hands which continued to knead the clay. "I'm saying this atmosphere is quite awkward, right?" Gokudera stared at me like I was crazy but nodded, albeit slowly.

"Ahahaha, I'm glad you agree." I told him stopping my kneading temporarily to scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Usually, Yamamoto-san is here to break the ice, right?" I said

He only nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah... well, he's not here right now; and I mean no offence or anything but... I just thought, if Yamamoto-san hadn't forced you, you wouldn't come at all..." I smiled sheepishly, squishing the clay harder and harder in my embarrassment. He looked away and said nothing.

"...But in the end, you did come..." I said quietly. I began to think, contemplating if I should go on or not. "W-What I mean is; I don't have many friends here. I-I'm not good at a lot of things outside of art, and I'm practically a social retard too so... when I met you guys... well at first I felt kind of... afraid..." I didn't want to look up and meet his gaze, so I continued to stare at the quite mushy and well kneaded clay (which I continued to squish harder out of embarrassment).

"But as I got to spend more time with you guys; I felt really happy and excited around you guys. I almost forgot how nice it was to spend time with friends!" I began to emit a small laugh of awkwardness before going quite. "...I'm... I'm really glad... I met the two of you...." I said. Mom always said Honesty was the best policy.

"So... I was wondering... maybe we could... get to know each other...?" It was just an offer, and I stopped kneading my clay to hear his answer. I looked up anxiously, hoping he wouldn't get angry at me.

But instead of an instant lashing, he just stared at me for the longest time; with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Finally, he stood up, looking down at me with contempt.

"I... I can't accept this..." He said quietly. Was this... a rejection (To my offer of friendship)? I stared after him as I saw him run out of the room in a hurry. I stared after him with wide eyes. I looked down at the lump of clay in my hand. I was being stupid again... I squished it in anger and threw it at the wall.

I looked down at my knees. How stupid I was. I must've hurt him accidentally. I began to hit myself repeatedly mumbling the word 'stupid' over and over again. When I finally stopped, I realized something.

'_Maybe I should go and apologize to him...'_

--

It's been an hour since I last saw Gokudera; and within that hour; I had decided to follow Gokudera and tell him I was sorry. I felt guilty and selfish, what was I thinking anyways? I'm so sorry, Gokudera!!!

I ran out of the building after finishing my check on the building. He was no where to be found. I looked around the building's side, as well as behind it, but found nothing.

Sighing in defeat, I was about to give up when I heard a thump and a rustling of leaves. I turned towards the direction my intuition led me, and gasped.

I found him! Gokudera! But... OH CRAP THOSE ARE A LOT OF BULLIES!!! W-What should I do!? I began to fret hysterically, T-Those guys picked on me back in grade school—and even became more intimidating!!! O-Oh man...

Then an idea suddenly popped into my head... and I ran back into the building.

It was a bit dirty but... there was no way I could face them on my own and survive.

--

_Damn, these shitheads...! All I did was bump into their leader, and BOOM they act like I committed a felon! Shit these turds...._

_Goddamn, why'd I have to forget my dynamite today of all days! I was already sour because of that damned kid; thinking he could ever understand me! What bull crap! I... I hate that kid..._

_OW! Dammit! Now they're ganging up on me and pushed me to a tree. Shit. I wish the ninth hadn't asked me to come here and protect the damn brat! I liked Italy way better. _

_Hunh? Who's that? Wait, that's the kid! What, is he going to help me? Fat chance. He's too much of a wimp to. Look, there he goes wandering off into the building... Wait... he's coming back... and what the hell is he holding..._

"_HOLY FUCK!!!" I heard one of yell out in utter shock. As it turned out, one of his comrades fell down. I-It was t-the brat... he came back with a chair... and is beating the crap out of everyone!_

--

After I hit the first guy, (I went back inside to get the chair. I felt really dirty but... whatever) I began to hit others too, making sure it would be a while until they got back up.

When I knew that some of them would never be able to come back up, I headed towards Gokudera, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away and into the safety of the school building.

I stopped to catch my breath, still holding onto his wrist. I looked up at him. "A-Are you okay?" I asked dropping the chair to the floor, as it was getting to heavy for me (Yeah... shut up).

"Y-You saved me..." he mumbled I looked up at him in confusion. "Y-Yeah... I guess so..." I felt kind of pleased and blushed at what he said.

"Why?" Now that caught me off guard. "W-what do you mean why?" I asked, absolutely confused.

"I... I rejected you and insulted you didn't I?" That rejection did hurt... and I **was **kind of insulted, but that's besides the point. "I, thought ill of you, I clearly showed my hatred for you, I... I was... really showing you... all of my bad traits and yet you still...." He trailed off as I coughed.

"Umm... I guess it's because... I wanted to say... sorry..." I replied. He whipped his head up to me in surprise. "Well, that is to say... I tried to understand you, even though I didn't know the first thing about you, and that must have hurt you so... I'm sorry." I bowed apologetically before straightening up.

He stared at me in astonishment. Was what I said really that strange? He opened his mouth at me to say something; but the locked art room door started to shake with bangs.

I gasped. "Gokudera-kun, follow me!" I said and ran up the stairs. This was bad, the door's were still in the middle of being prepared, so it would only be a matter of time before they knock it down; and if I know these guys well enough from my grade school days, it's obvious they'll search every single room in this building just to find us.

The only choice I had was to go into... **that** room.

Just thinking about it gives me chills.

"W-Where are we going, Sawada!!" Gokudera asked as he followed me up the flights' of stairs and many floors.

"We're going to some place magical!" was my happy reply.

--

_A magical place? What the? I blushed a little at his obvious excitement. This guy..._

_Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was._

--

The art building had many floors and even more stairs. It would probably take the bullies a while to get to the top floor, our location. Both Gokudera and I were out of breath as we reached the top.

"D-Don't worry, Gokudera, we're almost there!" I panted and pulled at his wrist to lead him to the end of the hallway.

When we finally reached it, I put my hand on the wall; and like in those sci-fi films; it read my handprint.

_: Tsunayoshi Sawada:_ Came its mechanical Voice: entrance_ recognized:_

The ceiling opened automatically, and a small flight of stairs came down.

"Come on, Gokudera! This is it!" I'm sure I sounded like a small 5 year old forcing his dad to come with him into going into a toy store; but this was our only chance of surviving this ordeal. (Plus it gave me an excuse in coming in)

I stared at Gokudera's wondering eyes as I led him up the white steps. "Trust me!! This place is the best!" I said as we finally came inside.

The stairs closed up behind us, blocking out our only exit, and entrance.

It was pitch black and I felt Gokudera slip his arm away from me. "W-Where are we, Sawada?" He asked in confusion.

I chuckled. "Didn't I say already? We're in a magical place!" I grabbed a hanging chain and pulled.

Immediately, burst of colorful lights flashed on and engulfed the room, showing us the beautiful paintings littering the walls, the lovely sculptures that curved and waved as solid figures of stone and clay, the stain glassed windows showing off wonderful stories, videotapes and DVD's all stacked up to reveal the fluid animation and vivid colorings it holds.

I looked at the beautifully carved oak bookshelf; filled with a different assortment of manga and comics, and small sculptures made of a different array of objects and the like.

I inhaled the wonderful smell of dried paint.

Ahh, Heaven.

I turned my attention towards the boy besides me to see his face. As expected, he was entirely AMAZED. I almost giggled at him.

"W-What is this place...?" Gokudera asked in bewilderment. I couldn't help but feel giddy at that. "We're in the 'Vongola Mansion'." I said. He turned to me in utter surprise. "W-What!? V-Vongola mansion!?" He yelled.

I shushed him. "Be quiet!" he closed his mouth. "It's the attic's nickname." I explained. He nodded; although I could tell he didn't quite get it.

"Well, okay, since you don't get it; I'll explain." I pointed to the wall with the nine portraits. "You see those nine pictures over there?" he nodded. "Thos nine pictures are portraits of the nine most famous and BEST artists that ever came into this school."

"But because people thought calling them the best was just to plain; everyone decided to call them the _Vongola_ in recognition of the great _Vongola_ mafia family." He continued to listen intently. "The reason why this place is called the 'Vongola Mansion' is because all of the things you see here were made by the nine great Vongola's'. It also is like a memoriam to the past students here." I looked at the wall lovingly.

"Some day..." I mumbled. "**I** hope to make it on there..." I heard muffled cries next to me. I quickly turned to the guy beside me. "A-Are you okay; Gokudera!?" He wiped away his tears. "You have such a beautiful dream, Sawada!" He cried. W-wait, he heard me!?

"Not only did you save me, but you trusted me enough to lead me here! I feel so... honored and happy... I'LL GUARD YOU WITH MY LIFE!!" The silver haired boy declared.

"...Huh?"

"Tenth, I'll follow you forever and protect you! Just leave it to me, you won't be disappointed!!" He yelled out and grabbed my hands.

"T-Tenth? What are you talking about!?" I yelled out. "I'm in total support of your dreams, Tenth! You WILL become the Tenth Vongola no matter what! I believe in you!" So does this mean...

"Does this mean we're... friends?" I asked. "Of course! You can call me whatever you like, Tenth!" He yelled, pointing to himself proudly.

I blushed. "O-okay... Gokudera...Kun..." I blushed ten times harder, hoping he would not be offended. "Yes, Tenth?" He asked, entirely fine with the added honorific. I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun!"

The boy turned red, but smiled back. "No problem... Tsuna..."

And for the rest of the night, that's where we stayed.

--

"...Did you two grow closer?" Yamamoto asked us as he sipped his drink.

"Of course we did, stupid baseball freak! Me and the tenth are now closer than ever!" Gokudera-kun hugged me making me blush. "So don't go get any ideas!" He hissed.

Yamamoto looked at us and then laughed, causing us both to flinch. "I never knew you were so funny, Gokudera!" He laughed.

"Baseball idiot..." I heard him mumble. I couldn't help but smile.

"What's up, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "No, nothing really!" I quickly replied, eating my lunch.

'_I'm just so happy I met you guys!_

--

A/N: HOLY CRAP I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS! ...I wish it were better but... I REALLY WANTED TO GET _SO _MANY THINGS OUT OF THE WAY HERE!!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!! ;_; But constructive criticism is accepted.  I'll probably cry though cuz I'm just **that **much of a sensitive wimp. ... But don't let that stop you.... please, really...

Please review when I actually put this up.

OMAKE

Somewhere far away, the sky began to dream; and as he dreamt, the storm began to talk to the rain.

"You better stay the hell away from my sky!" He growled out angrily. The rain only smiled at him and laughed. "What was that? _Your _sky? That's my sky too you know!" he said.

"Shut up, you stupid rain idiot! I know you're up to something; and let me tell you, I swear if it hurts the sky, I will kill you!" The storm hissed angrily, picking up the wind.

The rain laughed but gave off a dangerous smile. "Hmm, I wonder if you can. Besides, I'm only curious." The rain came down harder as if trying to wash something away.

The storm eyed him warily. "I can tell you're only using him, right? You bastard, I'll kill you one day."

"You were using me too, weren't you?" Caught off guard by The Rain's remark; The Storm could not think of a way to tell him otherwise.

"See, I'm right, aren't I? So don't go on and berate me on using others." The Rain casually sipped some water vapor from a nearby lake. "..." The Storm could only glare at him, the wind surrounding the land picking up and making a tornado.

Suddenly; a booming voice from... absolutely nowhere woke the sky up and stopped the Storm and the rain from killing the world. "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI; PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL OF THE ART BUILDING TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT. THAT IS ALL."

Yamamoto and Gokudera turned their attention to Tsuna, who in turn, was utterly terrified, shaking and petrified at just the thought of the consequences.

_How did Reborn know...!?_

OMAKE END


	3. Takeshi Yamamoto: Athletics Class

**Tsuna's adventure's in Middle School**

**By: Klutzilla01**

_Disclaimer: Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. Not me. I'm just using the characters, names, and relationships for my own self satisfactory._

--

Chapter 03: Yamamoto Takeshi; Athletics Class; Sports division; Baseball Category

Baseball was my life. It was the one thing I loved more than anything.

I was constantly being praised as one of the best in the sport.

It made my Dad proud to hear that. It also made me proud.

Dad even said Mom was proud. Just hearing that made me so happy; I wanted to always be the best.

Being the best in baseball ... it was my very own talent, and I wanted...

No, I needed to get better at it. If I didn't, I'm sure I'd disappoint everyone.

I'd disappoint my Dad, and my Mom.

When I got that scholarship in baseball for Namimori; you don't know how excited dad and I were. After the orientation; we went and visited mom's grave and told her of my achievement.

Dad was so happy; and so was I! I was sure going to become the best baseball player ever known!!

...But...

At first; it wasn't noticeable... yet as time went by, it was clear what was happening...

I was losing my touch.

When I realized that; I was so... aggravated.

So aggravated, I kicked down the art room's door by accident... with a kid from the mathematics division. I looked at him in surprise, as he mirrored my movement. Isn't this guy.....?

"Gokudera...Hayato...?" I already knew I was right. This guy; he was the best at all the mathematics; without breaking a sweat he claimed the number one seat every test.

I felt jealousy burn up inside of me as I relayed that information.

I ended up dragging him into the art building with me; with the excuse of becoming 'Exploration buddies!'.

In truth, I just took him with me out of spite; I knew he would hate me for this. But then again, I could care less.

I was very jealous.

I also found it quite surprising when I saw the only art student in the building.

He was so funny with all his ramblings. I had this feeling, we'd definitely get along.

But then, I see him, doing something he was truly passionate about. Doing his best against all odds; I almost saw myself in baseball.

The same feeling in my chest came back as I stared at his small back. I clenched my fist as I saw his brush paint a marvelous picture.

How can he do all of that anyways? Why is he so good? Before, wasn't he just...? Dame Tsuna?

I hate this.

I hate this.

**I hate this.**

_Why can't I be more like him...?_

--

It was Sunday. There was no school required for the day; and because of that, all of the students tend to spend the day relaxing or catching up on some homework. No one ever goes out into town with friends or anything of the sort. Nobody.

If you even tried, it's possible you'd get lost in the forest...

And you'd be out on your own.

Yup, you... read right; the school holds no responsibility for any student who goes out of school bounds; and let me tell you, each of the many classes have their own plot(s) of land that not only hold their main building, but their (two) dormitories as well. The only thing that connects them would be the small and thin trails that although go straight; are long and dangerous (Making me wonder how everyone can get to places so fast!).

In fact, the Class with the biggest plot of land would be the Athletics divisions (With its many sports that require many fields and gyms). But other than that; the school owns nothing else but these random land plots and the main plot where all the students gather to (In the center). The rest is the great expanse of the dense forest that stretched high over miles and miles away from where we are in all directions.

I must also tell you that the nearest sign of civilization is 200 miles away – and even then, it's only an excavation sight of an old ancient village (That is, if you even manage to find your way out).

I was really psyched when I found out it was going to be Sunday, you know? I had decided that I'd spend the rest of my day inside of my dorm and sleep. It would be nice to just sleep, sleep, and sleep some more.

But no, apparently, Reborn-Sensei had something **else **in stored for me.

--

"_A-Are you serious, Reborn!? I have homework!? But it's __**SUNDAY**__ you Spartan!" I yelled out angrily. _

_The man in a black fedora and black suit just petted his dearest chameleon. "Think of it as punishment." He replied in his deep; soothing (Cough, Read: UTTERLY EVIL AND DEMONIC) voice. _

"_For WHAT!?" I cried in outrage. There was no way he can take this only break away from me. _

"_It's punishment for bringing up a NON art student up into the sacred VONGOLA MANSON," He threw some hardened clay at me. "and also, for forgetting about your homework; just to help him!" I rubbed the sore spot on my head as he complained to me._

"_Well, it's not __**my**__ fault you hate all of the other students..."_

"_I do NOT hate all the other students! I like the students of the culinary, Drama, Dancing, Music, AND mafia divisions'!" He said curtly and planted his foot into my face. "That's because what they do requires what you're saying: 'an __artistic__ mind'; except for the mafia. You just like them because you're sadistic that way."_

_The foot in my face pushed in more pressure than I would've liked. _

"_You're 100 years to earlier to even BEGIN to be sarcastic with me, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said angrily. _

"_Just for that; I'm adding 2 separate 100 page essays' on the famous artists' Van goh and Picasso."_

"_WHAT!?" I yelled out. "THAT'S TYRANNY!!"_

"_Want to make it 5?" _

"_I'm sorry." I bowed on my hands and knees._

_--_

"Stupid, Spartan idiot with his... tyrannical ways and... Grr..." I typed furiously as I was on my 50th page in "Van Goh's Life". "Ugh... I don't want to do this!!!" I began pulling at my hair as I shook the screen.

Then I heard the clink of metal from outside.

I looked out my window in wonder; my eyes widened. "Ah... that's... Y-Yamamoto-san..." I mumbled. A thought immediately came into my head.

'_Yamamoto is praised as one of the best baseball students in Namimori history...MAYBE HE CAN MOTIVATE ME!!_'

I immediately got up from my seat and dashed out of my dorm room, not caring if I made any noise.

I lived alone after all.

--

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" I waved at him to get his attention, smiling as I did so. The boy stopped batting and stared at me, before forcing out a smile and waving back. I stopped running for a second. Was something wrong?

Yamamoto ran up to me with that same smile still on his face. "What's up, Sawada? You need something?" He asked. "Uh... Y-Yeah... I j-just wanted to know something... that's all..." His smile disappeared for a second before he quickly went back to the forced one.

"Sorry, Sawada," He said trying his hardest to hide his annoyance "I'm, a bit busy so, I can't help you or anything." I saw him grip his bat as I gulped.

"Oh... Okay..." I turned around and began to walk away, only to stop five feet from my previous spot. I turned my head to face him; his questioning expression looking back at me. "Y-Yamamoto-san?" I asked nervously. The boy smiled and tilted his head. "Uh... Umm... Are you... alright?"

I saw Yamamoto's eyes widen and his smile disappear. D-Did I say something bad? "Y-Yama...moto?" he didn't reply and looked at me with a blank gaze; no smile, no frown, no upturn at the corner of his lips, nothing. Just a thin line with his lips pressed tightly together.

The silence continued on awkwardly, and soon enough, I couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san!" I yelled out and quickly ran (A/N: i.e. Dashed *shot by Taran*) to the art dorms, not turning around to look and see if he would follow or anything. Just straight to the dorms I went.

--

"_**Are you alright?"**__ Those words hit me like a wave. Am I... alright? I began to contemplate this deeply. Why would he... Don't tell me... he actually noticed? I didn't- answer him as I let my expression falter. _

_Why do I... want to tell him..? Why do I feel like I want him... to know... as I pondered on this, I could see him fidget nervously; rubbing the back of his neck, eyes looking at everything but me, and so on. _

_Finally, he couldn't take it, and left yelling out an 'I'm sorry' soon after. I could only watch as he left me out in the field to my thoughts. I let my bat slip from my fingers; both left and right aching from the constant, nonstop batting I've been doing for the past few hours._

_**And what for?**_

_Each time I bat, my skill just keeps getting worse, and worse, and eventually... I'll be kicked out, won't I? _

_I clenched my fist tightly... and looked at it with hatred. _

_I.... I can't..... Just leave..._

_--_

As I ran to the 6th floor to my dorm, I collided into someone. "Ow... Oh! Um, I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" I quickly bowed to the man and planned on running into my dorm when a hand grabbed my collar.

"Hey, Kora! What do you think you're doing, Kora?" I looked behind me and gasped.

"C-Collonello-Sensei!" I yelled out in surprise. The blond teacher just smiled sheepishly. "How've you been, Kora? I haven't seen you at all since two weeks ago!" He ruffled my hair like I was a small child. "D-Don't just.... Why are you on the 6th floor anyways?" I asked, still a bit shaken by my encounter with Yamamoto.

Collonello shrugged, "Just, you know... Looking around is all." He took his hand off my head and jammed his it into his pocket. "Anyways, I need to go now. I'll be seeing ya, Kora!" He waved and I waved back. "Bye then. See you later too." I waved after him as he walked off to the elevator at the end of the hall; leaving me all by my lonesome on the 6th floor of the 'Vongola living quarters'.

When the doors' closed, I let out a long awaited sigh, letting my shoulders' droop and my waving hand go down with me. I looked at the floor regretfully and sniffled a bit. I said something to tick off Yamamoto.

I thought about it quietly as I opted to sit on the floor. "Maybe I was being a bit too nosey..." I mumbled aloud.

"Hmm, you may be right, Tsuna!" I froze at the familiar voice behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was; I met him earlier today too. But, I didn't know he was still in the building.

"....Why are you still here... Naito?" I finally turned to face him, seeing his cheery face look at me once more.

He only smiled at me.

--

By now, Naito had dragged me back into my dorm and jumped onto my bed, rolling on it and messing it up like it was his own. "Naito... what are you doing here, really! I thought the mafia divisions' have class even on Sunday! Don't tell me you're skipping?" I whined as I sat on my chair in front of the computer.

"Alright, I won't!" He slipped under the covers and hugged my pillow, ready to sleep.

"Naito!" I yelled as the boy with flaming red hair looked up at me. "Hmm?"

"You can't just _skip_, Sunday classes, especially since you're the top student!" I yelled out, as surprising as that was, it's true. Naito was at the top his class, weather it is through his attitude or his general performance – Naito was unbeatable...

Unless it was at athletics and Academics.

Yeah, definitely Academics.

"Don't you remember the first time you've skipped Sunday classes?" I scolded as the both of us thought about that one Sunday many weeks ago.

--

_I had opened the door sleepily while rubbing my eye. "What the... Naito?" The boy with spiked up red hair and Hazel eyes smiled sheepishly at me. As usual he was wearing an array of rings and piercing as well as some chains on his belt, used to keep up his thin pants that cut open at his knees. _

_And just like in our school days, he didn't properly tuck in his uniform or tie his tie. I began to fix both for him, reminding us both of our old school days in elementary school as well as Haru and our mothers'. _

"_What are you doing here? Don't the mafia divisions' still have Sunday classes?" I asked tiredly, still straightening his clothing. "Yeah," he shrugged with that easy smile still there. "But I'm skipping today! I'm just too heartbroken to continue on anymore!" _

_He cried out dramatically and jumped onto my bed, taking me down with him. "DAMMIT NAITO!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I screamed angrily. He just hugged me tighter and continued to cry. "Tsuna-chan! Do you remember my girlfriend Honjo?" He asked me. I shivered at the mention...._

"_Yes... Naito... I....I do remember....H-Honjo-san..." I still get nightmares'. _

"_Well, you know what? SHE AND I BROKE UP!!! COMFORT ME, TSUNA-CHAN!!!" Naito wailed. "No way, shut up, why do __**I**__ have to comfort you anyways? What about Haru? She's good at that sort of thing!" Naito sniffed. "I got kicked out of the girls' dorm." He rubbed his eye as he sat up pitifully. _

_**So you really DID try....**__ I thought. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!!! I'M SO HEARTBROKEN; YOU HAVE TO LET ME SLEEP OVER!!"_

"_No way! Last time I did you kept me up all night ranting on how you loved your.... __Honjo-san__...." I shivered just by mentioning her name. "But... TSUNA-CHA—_

_Just then, my door was kicked off its hinges. Both of us gasped as a tall man in a black suite and sunglasses nonchalantly stepped in. He looked around in my room until he spotted Naito. _

_Immediately, he grabbed the poor boy's collar. "NOOOO!!! GO AWAY, BOBO!! I DON'T WANT TO ATTEND CLASS TODAY!!" Naito yelled out pitifully._

_**...Bobo...?**__ I stared at the muscular guy as he easily lifted Naito up with one arm despite the boy's struggle. "BOBO LET ME GO!!" He wailed, flailing his limbs' effortlessly. "Tsuna-chan, Help me!! Bobo's going to take me back to class!!" He pleaded. _

"_Have fun then, Naito. Do your best, me and Haru are rooting for you." I lazily pumped up a fist to show him my support. "YOU CRUEL BASTARD!!" Naito exclaimed dramatically. "Keep that up and Haru will definitely give you a spot in our next school play." I replied and snuggled underneath the covers of my blanket._

"_NO WAIT, TSUNNNNAAAAA!!!" And then Bobo walked off, handling a whining and screaming Naito with him._

_--_

Naito scoffed at the memory and hugged my pillow. "You were so mean, Tsuna-chan! You even became friends with Bobo!" Naito whined and buried his face into the soft cushion. "Well, can you blame me? You're always running in here when you want to skip, so it's only natural we'd start a conversation and become friends." I said defensively.

It was true too. Naito doesn't learn life lessons' EVER. It doesn't matter, as long as he wants to do it, HE WILL DO IT. He will do it, over, and over, and over again no matter what.

But mom did say he learned his lesson once... But I can't remember that ever happening.... How weird, she even said **I** had something to do with it. "That's so mean, Tsuna-chan!" Naito yelled, breaking me from my thoughts'.

"B-but it's true! Anyways, you should get ready; Bobo should be coming any minute now." I said. Naito shook his head, "Naw, he ain't coming." I cocked my head to the side, "Why?" I asked. Naito smiled happily. "Because, I don't have school today!"

My eyes widened at this. "What? Why?" I asked surprised. The Mafia division doesn't get breaks I hear.

He chuckled. "Because **some** idiot **accidentally** destroyed the only room's we could use." He said and laughed. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"You...YOU DESTROYED THE CLASSROOMS'!?" Naito quickly covered my mouth and looked around suspiciously, "Be quiet, Sawada! Someone might hear you!" I nodded at him and he smiled at me, letting go of my mouth and plopping down on my bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed now! Nighty-night!" He said and began to snore.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, faker. I'm going to do my homework now." I swiveled my chair to turn towards my computer. I began to quickly tap down random information jumbled up in my head, stopping occasionally to look up some info and what not.

Naito had long ago stopped snoring, doing whatever Naito does as I continued to at least try and finish my 100 page essay on Van Goh's life. Then I heard the springs of my bed as Naito moved and some footsteps as he came up behind me.

I stopped my tapping as he stopped walking. We stayed like that, silent and still, for a few moments. "...Is something wrong, Naito?" I asked, hoping for a response. Naito didn't say anything. I turned my chair at him, "Naito--!" I gulped at his serious face. "N-Naito...?" Naito was only rarely serious- and most of the time, it would only be for joke purposes.

We stared at each other for a few minutes when I involuntarily gulped. "...Tsuna..." I looked down. "Y-Yeah?"

"I....I'm here." My eyes widened and I tensed. "No matter what you do... you can... always come to me." I slowly looked up to him, eyes wide and mouth agape. We stared at each other for a few seconds before finally, he smiled. "So stop moping! You can tell me anything, Tsuna. I promise I won't spill the beans!" He held out his fist at me.

I stared at it, not knowing what to do. But then... I felt a smile break onto my lips and soon, I punched his fist with my own lightly. "Thanks, Naito." I said. We began to laugh happily when my door slammed open.

It was Bobo.

"B-Bobo!" We exclaimed together. He looked at Naito for a long while before quickly walking over to him and grabbing his collar. He looked at me and gave a curt nod (Which I returned) before dragging out a complaining Naito.

"I'M ALWAYS HERE, TSUNA!!!!" The energetic boy yelled out before the door slammed close. I just sat there quietly, thinking.

Then it hit me.

"...Thanks, Naito..." I mumbled aloud before heading out the door in search of Yamamoto.

--

I don't know why exactly, but it worked.

I had run all the way to the baseball field in hopes of finding Yamamoto, and lucky for me, he was still there.

But he was sitting out on the bench, back hunched and face covered by his folded hands. He looked very much depressed.

I gulped and stopped behind the fenced in baseball field, looking at the hunched form of the once tall boy I knew. I went around the fence and into the field, creeping up to stand in front of him.

He didn't look up; and for some reason, I felt grateful for that. The silence we had was awkward, so I coughed and flattened my shirt. He still looked down.

I cleared my throat at him. "H-Hi..." I began.

Yamamoto finally looked up, staring at me intensely before letting out an uneasy smile. "Hey." He replied. We stared at one another in silence.

It was kind of unbearable.

"How...How do you do it?" I flinched at the sudden voice of Yamamoto. "H-Hah?" I asked dumbly.

"How do you do it?" The baseball player repeated with a firmer tone. "Eh... Uh... Umm.... I...I don't... get it.... I don't understand at all." I replied honestly. He wasn't making sense to me.

"Remember that picture you made the first time we met you?" He asked seriously. I nodded at him. "Y-yeah..."

"It was beautiful." He said. I blushed at the compliment. "T-Thank you..." He didn't take note of it. "It was... the best painting I've ever seen." He continued on and I decided to sit beside him.

"When I saw you that day; looking at that small back of yours, I couldn't help but feel... jealous..." I faltered a bit as he said this. Jealous? Yamamoto, Jealous, and of _me?_ The thought was baffling.

"I mean... I'm... I'm losing...it..." I looked at him curiously. "....'It'?" I repeated questioningly. "My touch in baseball that is." He replied I nodded silently, not knowing what to say back.

"I'm losing it all, even though I've tried so hard to get in... I failed on going through to the end!!" Yamamoto yelled out angrily, I scooted away from him in fear. "They'll kick me out soon; I know it! But, I can't improve! No matter what I do, I'm getting worse and worse! Tell me, Sawada, what should I do? I don't want to disappoint anyone when I come home! My Dad would be so..." He punched the bench in his frustration, making a successful dent.

I gulped and thought about my reply. "Umm... I... I don't know..." I finally said. Yamamoto stared at me wide eyed. I quickly avoided eye contact and coughed. "I mean... I never really experienced your feelings' before so..." I saw Yamamoto's eyes droop from the corner of my eyes and began to panic.

"O-Oh, I see..." He mumbled. I quickly grew frantic, waving my hands and arms in the air in a frenzy. "N-No, You don't see! Not what I'm getting at!" I yelled and he looked at me in surprise. "W-What I'm trying to say is I've never experienced what you're feeling because I'm not... dedicated like you..." Yamamoto looked at me like I was supposed to continue.

"Uhh, that is... I don't see why you're so envious or why you have to make a big deal out of this. I mean, won't your Dad love you even if you went back home now? I don't know your Dad or your Mom, but, if you turned out like this; I'm sure they're great and will accept you no matter what." I blushed when I finished and quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry for rambling on and on like that..." I quickly bowed to him in respect and turned to leave. But then, I felt my wrist grabbed and looked behind me. "Y-Yamamoto-san...?" I asked shakily. He just held unto my wrist and closed his eyes.

"Thanks...Sawada." He said. I blushed once more. "Uh... I-I didn't do anything..." I said and scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "No, you're wrong." He looked up at me, a genuine smile plastered on his face. I began to smile as well. "You did... a lot." He started to cry, and I instantly began to panic.

"Thank you, Sawada. Thank you... so much!"

--

_When I heard those words, I felt like I was free of something. I then realized, the thought of being hated scared me; so I never took it easy, and always went into overdrive. _

_I wanted everyone to be impressed, to be happy, and to not be disappointed in me. But now I realize; for those things to happen, I don't need much at all. _

_Just passion and..._

_A dying will- colored in blue. _

_--_

Later, on that week, Yamamoto had completely cheered up from Sunday! It was as if he was reborn! I couldn't help but smile at that.

On Friday, as I was walking past the baseball field with boxes of art supplies, Yamamoto jogged up to me, all smiles. "Sawada! Let me help you!" He said and grabbed a few boxes before I could protest.

"Oh, thank you." I said and the two of us then walked to the art building in silence. But it was very comfortable.

"Hey, Sawada?" I turned to look at Yamamoto as he broke it. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "Can I call you Tsunayoshi now?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. I blushed "Umm, I'd prefer it if you called me Tsuna..." I said awkwardly. I haven't been called Tsunayoshi in so long.

"Oh okay... Tsuna!" He said and smiled. I smiled back. "Then, can I call you Yamamoto?" I asked. Yamamoto nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." We both laughed like old buddies.

This was nice.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE TENTH!!?" Yamamoto and I turned to stare at a seething Gokudera.

He walked up to us. "Here, Tenth! Let me carry those for you!" He said and took the boxes off of my hands before I could say a word. "T-thanks..." I said. "No problem, tenth!" Gokudera smiled at me warmly.

Yamamoto laughed. "Why do you always call Tsuna tenth, Gokudera?" He asked. Gokudera growled. "None of your beeswax, baseball idiot!" The boy just laughed.

I smiled as Gokudera began holding up a one-sided argument with Yamamoto as if they always knew each other. _I'm so glad I met these guys_.

--

"I completed the inspection, Kora." The blonde man reported, giving out a light solute to the one in front of him.

"Good job, Collonello. I thank you." The man in the chair said, his voice, although old, was warm and kind. Collonello just nodded. "It's no problem, ninth." He said happily.

The ninth smiled warmly at him and sipped his tea. "So, the preparation will carry on then?" He asked looking out the window. "Yes, Kora. We finally got the stubborn Reborn to agree too, Kora!" Collonello responded proudly.

"I see... What's the catch?"

Collonello scoffed. "You never skip a beat do you, Ninth?"

"Of course, you Idiot, he wouldn't be the Ninth if not." The deep voice cut in, making Collonello growl. "Why are you here....Reborn?"

The man in the black fedora and the black suit could only smile. "Ciaossu."

--

A/N: I hate how long this is. It's longer than I would've ever liked it to be! Well, I just hope it was enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Special thanks to all who reviewed, reviews, and YullenEnthusiast who read this and corrected this.

I almost couldn't read the corrections because I was afraid... but I loved you guys more so... yeah! : D

...The words in these chapter's just keep on increasing...

First Chapter: 2,930

Second Chapter: 3,340

Third Chapter: 5,452

All includes author comments and OMAKE's

OMAKE

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto began, swallowing his bite of tuna sandwich. Tsuna turned his attention to the baseball lover. "What?" He asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad. "Besides me and Gokudera, do you have any other friends?"

Tsuna blinked and nodded. "Yeah, Two." The young art student raised two fingers to emphasize. His two companions widened their eyes. "S-Seriously; Who?" they asked out in astonishment.

_Why is this so surprising...._ "Naito Longchamp of the Mafia division and Haru Miura of the Drama division, both are apart of the Extra class." I said nervously.

"Naito and Haru... never heard of them!" Gokudera huffed. "How long have you even known them?" Yamamoto asked eagerly, looking uncharacteristically serious.

The two didn't want to admit it but, they kind of thought of Tsuna as their secret oasis. Something they'd never want to share, not with anybody.

Except for the guy sitting next to them.

"Well, I've known them way longer than you guys I can tell you that." Tsuna replied bluntly. They looked shocked.

"NO! I don't want to share you with others', Tsuna!" Yamamoto wailed playfully as he hugged Tsuna's waist. "W-WHAT!?"

"TENTH, I won't let other people take you away from me!" Gokudera glomped Tsuna from behind and encircled his arms around his neck. "Y-You too, Gokudera-kun!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!"

OMAKE END


End file.
